Whispers
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: 'Careful For The Answers You Seek Within The Whispers,Might Not Be Prepared To What You May Find'Tragedy,hurt/comfort,Dark,suspense,romance not till later ,but does contain the works of the hentai within a young woman named Kagome.Post past advent. non au
1. Chapter 1

Whispers

~ Chapter One~

Swirling Blur

~ Resonance~

' Careful Of The Answers You Seek, You Just Might Find Them...'

Thrown awake from sleep by it's unknown return , coming from somewhere inside since she was young , and waking her once again with the sounds of the racket inside her head. The fiery burnette tossed her crimson blankets ,frustratedly away from herself, as the autumn chill blew to carress it's brisk embrace around her from the crack of her window, then since she knew that they wouldn't let her back to sleep went to gather the things to ready for school. It wasn't something she could tell to shuddup or anything , although she's tried , but now because of what they were, something intangible and only existing through her she defeatedly fought to try to live alongside them , next to the whispers, instead of trying to get along with them.

They only seemed to exist in a mindframe of there own , and conversation was a swirling blurr of noise , not that she understood what they were saying , only that they were there , and louder did the annoying whispering sound get if she would fight them to stop by drowning them out by other means , as they would only adjust to be that much more annoying .It was like they wanted her to hear it but she couldn't understand anything of what they were saying .. So over time starting not long after since she was about fifteen the young woman just learned to live with them , acknowledging them but from the back of her mind so she could concentrate on much more important things , such as studying, friends ,and the last one when the voices wouldn't seem to overwhelm her :boys.

Once dressed in her college uniform of a pleated shirt , blouse with bolo-tie , pennyloafers , and dresscoat simular to her prior school years ,only different coloring ,plus adding a coat , Kagome looked in the mirror to gaze at her work. Kagome then whipped her hair to the side as she searched for her favorite red brush quickly , and headed downstairs, putting her brush inside her bag as she went to grab a bite . Grining at her mother , and Souta , then finding as she looked at the empty seat , her smile faded somewhat , as she thought of who should be there but was not . It was her grandfather.

Grandpa had passed away sometime ago , it was about the time of her almost 18th birthday that he passed , and now being in her early twenties , she can still smell the same scent that faded long with him , so long ago. But he was getting up in years as he had then left this world , as now as it be Kagome stood next in line to be trained in his duties as a Miko , like he was a priest . So with that in mind the young woman chose to remain on the shrine since that of her 16th birthday to live in her grandfathers footsteps , except for the oblivious crazy talk anyway.

Popping the last of the riceballs inside her mouth , Kagome then stood , rinsed of her plate , and then headed out before she missed the ride towards the subway to the college she attended. A honk outside blared it's knowing presence when the rumbling of a exhausted motor came pulling up the drive. The smirk that grew on her face then as to her excitement of getting started with her day , then skipped along towards the door, walking outside , and meeting Hojo , along with other their friends outside. Jumping happily to leap into the car to squeeze in with the others was a smll but fun feet in Hojo's Bug .

As soon as they were all in with her legs straddling before the stick of the vehicle , Hojo then pulled out towards their destination, as he do so without trying to brush his hand ever so lightly across her bare thighs, trying being the primary word. Although everytime he did , Hojo never forgot to place a contorted wince upon the embarrased Kagome , as the small space they were stuck in couldn't avoid it where she was placed, but it couldn't be ignored either of the end result of him knowing what he did for it showed in his own embarrassment , as the tent within apart of his pants ,became extremely noticeable.

Kagome soon found that once they pulled in front of the entrnace to the subway , but not yet parked , as she couldn't stand to handle what was occuring any longer had then told Hojo to stop, then jumped out waiting for them to join her. Against Kagome's mind not to like Hojo in that fashion , because truely she had only seen him as a friend ,but that didn't stop her bodies reaction to what she felt when his hand ghosted over her bare thighs , and the shivering throb that also began to pool between her legs was proof that today her body was going to be a pain ..

Allowing the cool breeze chase off the blazing heat that still trailed along down her back , as her eyes took in the sight of Hojo , and her friends coming to meet her in front, so that they could them go with their things for the start of their college carrers , as they went to turn in their tickets, then getting in their seats. Though as soon as she was forced back in her seat , while the trail car began roughly moving fowards in a jerky motion something happened.

It seemed that now to the whispers to make themselves known once again , as the silence hummed all around her to what was occuring on the outside , trailed in short by the sudden weightlessness , followed by the expectant dizziness came , and then nothing ,but the voices whispering in tones ,or that of speech ,that like before she wasn't accustomed to before them , in a swiling blurr of sound as she did like the others , closing her eyes , listening .

At first they seemed unclear like the other times past , but then it seems as though one spoke from them out of the masses of tangled fragments of sound , but strangely enough, as she didn't have a clue to who spoke it, though someone said something , it was a name , and scary still . It was hers.

"Ka Go Me " Was spoken , no screamed, brokenly , but fluidly at the same time , as each syllable was voiced as smooth as silk, and seemingly on top of the lungs of a woman ..

A woman that it was certain that she never met , but the voice seemed it believe otherwise judging by the hurt of its sound , as it screamed for something from her , but what , and who was she exactly..It was the first time that any of the voices really spoken to her , as they seemed to only involve themselves before, and settling with her as a mere listener.. Now all of a sudden one of them was reaching out for her , after all this time , or maybe this was the first time one of them got to her, either case she wondered what exactly was it that they wanted her to know, or to do..

' Why do I get these feelings toward this person I don't even know , but somehow deep inside I am getting the inkling that I should ..'

TBC...

Authors Note : FYI – Just so you all know who are reading this , No. Kagome isn't inside the jewel , she is truely living with her family on the shrine , in present day Tokyo ..Though yes , indeed . Something , by reading this, is happening , and in the ways that are occuring are somewhat out of place , but I don't want to give any spoilers as of yet to what's happening , at least not yet. No , this is not a love story between Kagome and the wimpy Hojo , though like this chapter they do have some pretty steamy altercations , but thats just hormones for ya. This was a idea I had , that as I read other great stories hasn't been done yet , so I took a chance and to see where it takes me .


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers

~ Chapter Two~

Inside me

By Inuyashas Youkai

Throughout the first day , after the episode on the trailcar, everything seemed quite for the most part , as Kagome was able to soon finding herself to be able to enjoy most of the day learning her subjects. Lunchtime was yet another story as though all at once the voices resumed their rather insistant chatter but what they were saying was still muddled , much like before.

_"..."_

That was all she heard for the most part , for most of her lunch hour , and soon had led her head to begin to throb heavely within her skull..

_pound ...Pound ...POUND.._

The pain had gotten so bad that she felt quesy , and then expectantly threw up the contents, she had just consumed only moments before in the nearest trashcan within the large area were all the students gathered to eat. Afterwards , Kagome ran towards the washroom to get the rancid taste from within her mouth , and as she rinsed her mouth within the sink, a noise made her turn from behind. Though when she turned nothing was there but herself inside the restroom with her, then shaking her head, dismisively as to say it was only her mind playing tricks on her , but then .

The sound of crunching leaves seemed to pitter patter quickly , getting louder , as it appearantly came closer to where it stood , as she stared at the mirror after rinsing her face, she turned yet again , but directly behind her , and this time although nothing was truely with her in the room ,but was,or was it .. Then again with the proof standing directly in front of her within the mirror on the other side was enough for her too see to arouse the next motions she gave, for it was a image not of her own ..

Kagome feignted ..

" Ka Go Me ..."

Later, awoken in some other room than where she must've blacked out , somewhat shaken to what she had seen , as the school nurse tended to her , while the princible was on the phone taliking to someone in the opened room next to where she was at the time. Kagome couldn't tell as to what was being said , but somehow knew it was about her , and the attentiion she may have caused when she turned up missing , then found collasped on the bathroom floor. It was soon enough that the burly man then soon came in , as the nurse returned with some painkillers , and ice for the bump on her head, only to tell her that help was one the way if only to check her out fully.

After a lengthy visit at Asaka General, following the rather bumpy , topsy turvy ride to the hospital from the school in a ambulance , Kagome in the end was glad to see Hojo sitting there in the waiting room to take her home . It was far into the evening when she was then discharged , so the male chaparone decided on the way for her own good to grab something hot to eat before going to their shared residence with their friends on the southside of town, seeing as their things had already arrived from home in Tokyo.

Kagome had long ago fallen asleep in the passenger seat next to Hojo , but as she slept the man next to her could hear her talking in her sleep, about something he quite couldn't undertand , because her voice was muffled. It seemed though she knew , as Kagome's voice seemed to be talking to someone within her dreams , like whoever it was , was sitting close to her , and holding her close. It wasn't like she had never talked in her sleep before , because she had , but this time it seemed giving off a rather serious tone , unlike the silliness that would come from her lips as she slept.

Although when she had awaken , at least to Hojo anyway, Kagome didn't seem to know that she had started doing what she had only moments before , and soon passed it off as something that was only in a dream , not something of anything to worry about, as they pulled into the drive of their residence . After the engine was killed Hojo led a sleepy Kagome into the house, and into her bedroom , as he shooshed their friends goofying off in the living room , while passing them. Making certain that she was settled in her unmade bed , because the bedding hadn't yet been unpacked yet , and then finding one lone throw on top of the suitcases nearby , tucking her in before he soon left.

The next day because the begining of the first semester started on a friday , Kagome was allowed to then sleep in , granted by her friends , and room mate's . Although while she was looking forward to a lengthy time of interupted sleep , it was for not , because if it wasn't for that of her friends , or of the remains of a slightly mangled clock still ticking, and one found in the old shed within the shrine, , either still not waking her, but something had.

It was a voice , and this one was angry for some reason , but for what , or at who , she didn't know, because its words , from whatever it was , was intangible as it spoke , but it wasn't of the same source as the pleasant one from before, although like the one from before, it too was screaming , just not with the same emotions as the other .. For the one she heard this time wasn't screaming of unknown devastated hurt , this one one seemed ferally perturbed about something ..

It was one Kagome hope with all of her might that she wouldn't come to ever meet the latter, as she was forced to have the surprise image of the prior , at least she mused, and somehow she knew no matter how hard she wished it was going to happen anyway sooner than later. Unfortunately for her , she still didn't know as to why this was happening or how , but because it was ,Kagome soon realized it must not matter for it was going to occcur , no matter if she understood it or not. Whatever these , she didn't even know what they were, wanted her to see , and once she had opened herself to it , Kagome knew somehow she would see ,in time.

The only thing was that , Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to know what obviously wasn't , because of the odd feeling it arose , she 'd almost rather leave the whispers secrets well buried within the dark, and for some reason she felt it was better that way opposed to the alternative.

TBC...

Authors note : Hehehehe .. I am rather curious as too what you all think is going on here , as I a m pretty sure when you find out ,what is , and exactly whose voice is whispering .. You may find yourself shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers

~ Chapter Three~

The First Unknown Reveils The Second

By Inuyashas Youkai

The weekend for the most part was quite to say the least , until saturday even when she had a strange call from what the caller id had stated from either her mom or brother at the shrine, but when she called back after hearing the odd message that was left , as it sounded nothing like from anyone that had ever lived their but had seemed familar somehow,and then stranger still, it was made certainly known that nobody had tried to call her. Even though the fact that none of her family had made the call she knew ,tho maybe someone from school had come over to visit , and then someone from home let them call from the shrine's phone , but wasn't expecting that nobody called at all when it was certain ,unless her machine for messages was somehow broken , that it had to have come from there. Somehow, but how , Kagome didn't have a clue , but what had concerned her over all was what the voice on the machine was saying , it wasn't anything that she had found comforting at all , for it was angry , even though it sounded as it was muddled somewhat , while it traveled through something like water perhaps, and that confused her all the more because without knowing the words. Kagome didn't have any idea why the person seemed so angry at her.

It wasn't until later the next day when she was heading to her first class that the pained whisper returned again to greet her , and it made sure when it had that no one was around.

" Kagome ..Where are you ? "

"What do you mean where am I ,you found me didn't ya ?"

"Not exactly ...Kagome.."

What's that supposed to mean , and who in the hell are you !"

" You mean you don't remember me , Kagome.."

"No, I am sorry I do not..."

"Its okay .. I don't blame you for what happened , just ..."

"Just what ?"

"We need you to remember , and help you come back Kagome.."

"What ! Back to where ? I have never been anywhere away from home at my family shrine, and well school of course...! So I don't know what your getting at but you better say it quick before I show ya what happens for messing with me ...!"

" Just like Inuyasha, he misses you , you know .. I know its strange Kagome, and you have every reason not to trust me because you don't remember but you had once , its where you met me, before everything went all wrong.."

"Inuyasha , I don't remember ever knowing anyone by that name .. Who is he, and who are you ?"

"It doesn't matter who I am , not yet anyway just know that I am a friend , and nothing will come to harm you if you chose to return ..As far as Inuyasha goes , don't worry about him , as he wouldn't hurt you... He is just angry because he can't find you , and what he used to use to get to you has been , well somewhat unuseable.."

Okay will you just tell me what it is that you want , so I can get to class without looking like I am a crazy person , just begging to be locked up , as she is seen openly talking to herself !"

"No .. Kagome , go ahead ..I am sorry that I bothered you .. I will come back later.."

"Whatever Fine !Be that way !"

The rest of the day had went on painfully slow , as Kagome sat there listening to her proffessors babble on , only to hear themselves speak while the girl was trying to concentrate on her classes , but couldn't because now her mind kept going back to what just happened mere moments ago.

'How can that be .. I don't remember ever leaving Tokyo , let alone meeting any of the voices that I am hearing .. Fuck ! I must be going off the deep in ,must be the over abundance I have in homework this week..'

~Running Blind By Godsmack ~

_Can't find the answers  
>I've been crawling on my knees<br>Looking for anything  
>To keep me from drowning<br>Promises have been turned to lies  
>Can't even be honest inside<br>I'm running backwards  
>Watching my life wave me goodbye<em>

Running blind  
>I'm running blind<br>Somebody help me see I'm running blind

Searching for nothing  
>Wondering if I'll change<br>I'm trying everything  
>But everything still stays the same<br>I thought if I showed you I could fly  
>Wouldn't need anyone by my side<br>I'm running backwards  
>With broken wings I know I'll die<p>

Running blind  
>I'm running blind<br>Somebody help me see I'm running blind  
>Running blind<p>

_I can't find the answers  
>I've been crawling on my knees<br>Looking for anything  
>To keep me from drowning<br>I'm running blind _

_ ~ Trapped On The Other Side ~_

The skies, shone brightly as the sun bled its warmth upon the horizons , as one was perched within his known tree. Another soon joined him , at the bottom where the roots had entangled itself within the hardened soil, and before speaking it was purposely acted upon , as to make his presence known as noisely as it could.

"What the hell do you want ! Can't everyone see that I just want to be left alone !"

It's okay to miss her, we all do , and together we will find a way to bring her back . I just know it !It 'll take some time , but she will come back !"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about !I don't need anyone , nor do I miss a living soul ! I have everything I ever wanted right here!"

"Keep telling yourself idiot, but we all know differently ,and that is that your afriad of admiting it !" The voice teased the other knowingly before it started to head off..

"Wait! Do you really think she'll come back , I mean Kagome doesn't even know who we are , or that this even exists " The other prior , spoke this time without anger but with feared hope , while waving to encentuate where ' this ' was ..

"I do .. I know Kagome..As well as I know what had occured was a result of what happened before, and apart of that was your doing .. You know that too... If you had just had accepted what we all knew than none of this would've happened , and Kagome would be here right now!"

"I fuckin know that , but until we do succeed in bringing her back then there is no point in thinking about fixing it is there!"

"Just making sure you know !"

"How can I not , I live with it ever since she was just gone , and the well with her !Damn you , do ya have to point out the obvious !"

"I have to keep you on your toes , since we don't have Kagome to sit your butt , now do we?"

"Shuddup !"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers

~ Chapter Four~

Horrid Dreams

By Inuyashas Youkai

Throwing herself upon the bed after her late shower , and readying herself for bed, Kagome now underneath her mountain of covers, snuggled into them , and then allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

_The moon shown brightly as the sleeping Kagome, saw herself walking within a, what seemed to be, alternate time, and a different place . The nights chill came , and the rather brisk gust of wind blew violently against her exposed flesh , biting neverendingly upon her supple skin. The trees had moved with the winds current , as it almost came screaming its warning to vacate the area , but it wasn't the only caused for departing , no. It wqs also ,for menacing clouds started to form alongst the far away distance, swirling with menacing intent , in its petruding aura while it came . Although instead of fleeing from whatever seemed to be coming near, for some reason she procceeded rushing to the phenomonen shown before her very eyes , listening to the voices living inside her head. _

_ The voices had gotten louder , finally making her presence to the one , only waiting for her , as emerging battered bodies emerged from nothing along the path to where she now stood. Still not knowing where the voices came from , as she saw nothing , but those already taken by the death that now claimed them , tho somehow numerous living entities were felt , positioned close by to where she was know looking at the rather destroyed , barren expanse in front of her. Trees were spintered ,with the tops fallen to the ground , and the grounds as she might had belived being at one time , unconsciously , now stood broken with the remains of what had been structures, to proove it ._

_ It was then, that everything had become blurred , as though time itself was moving to quickly for her mind to comprehend, and when her eyes somehow cleared, a unfamilar sight appeared in front of her, but was one that somehow screamed at her , that she should have . Afterwards everything went blank , darkening into nothing , and the voices around her the whole time sounded as though they were screaming to her, but at the time she mused that somehow her body was too tired to do what obviously asked of her with unknown inquiries. _

_ Bright light soon blinded her behind her closed tight eyelids , almost pleading for her to open them , and once she had , color quickly filled in , and giving her another something to loook at . It was still within the same time frame , but either it had been slightly before or after all the carnage that she was almost forced to lay her eyes on before, though she wasn't too sure , as to exactly when . A voice emerged from within the camoflauging trees, as she felt her body move closer towards the spot,where the familarly unknown voice , but this time the voice wasn't angry but sad. _

_ Stanger still, when she had peered from behind the trees , nothing was there , only herself stood there, but as the girl watched for anything to suddenly jump out at her , Kagome began to feel enormous pain burst from her chest . Unbeknownst to her as to why, but knew that it wasn't from the pain that one would feel when they acquired an injury , but it was one coming from... _

_Heartache. _

_ Another voice soon joined his , and while she couldn't understand , for some reason regardless, the tears came faster , harder in intensity . Kagome then could determine that she had enough , not because she knew exactly what was going on , but because her own body started to move again in its own accord. Unfortunately for her within the dream she was not able to find anything more since her dream self had just left , but maybe with the mysterious pain that she now felt , it might've been for the best. _

_But then..._

Kagome threw herself fowards , with her eyes suddenly flashing open, and panting , as though she was struggling to get the much needed oxygen before he lungs exploded from the lack there of , when the last sight , before separating herself from the nightmare , unfolded. Even though she didn;t understand what was going on , didn't neccessarily mean she didn't have the emotions that somehow came of of it , and meaning it , as what had been shown to her , a short time before, and without the knowledge ,Kagome knew that it was awful .

Seeing that it was still early , but also know that there was no way she could sleep at the moment , the girl decided that this experiance would call for a much need soak in a bath. Gathering the stuff she needed ,and then headed towards the bath calling to give her the respite that she so desperately needed. Once the tub was filled, shortly afterward, and the now stinky from sweat clothing was now stripped away, Kagome got in , letting the relaxing warmth overtake her form..

"Ahhhhhh..."

Leaning back further, Kagome slid her eyes closed , and allowed her mind to become blank , before a presence stopped her from the small rest that her body begged for... Oddly enough the voice wasn't one of those that had been with her for so long now , but somehow recongnized something within his voice .. It , for some reason , made her want to sheild herself from view , especially her backside, but with her eyes open she knew that it was just her still within the room.

" Kagome...?"

" Yes"

"Why it is a pleasant sight to hear your voice again , Lady Kagome..It has been so long , not knowing what had happened to you before it was my beautiful Sango that was able to accidently find you .. At least you voice , anyway.."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing , really .. I am here merely for your benefit , and because you called me, as well as the others before me .. Say have you spoken yet to Inuyasha ?"

I don't know who your talking about , you don't mean the one who is screaming mad all the time , do you?"

"Well , yes that would be him.." The masculine voice sighed..

"Then , no I have not , and I am really not sure that I would want somebody screaming at me anyway.. Why is he so mad ? Did I do something that I don't remember , just like I had not remembering all of you " Kagome said as now pulled the curtain closed , regardless of knowing she was alone, but something in his voice seemed like it was undressing her somehow , and she didn't much like the feeling ..

"No , Kagome you didn't so anything wrong , its just... Something happened that immediately almost ripped you away from us prematurely , and coincidently even though some of it the hanyou bears some of the weight of it happening but he instead of being the part in realizing his mistakes .. Inuyasha blames himself entirely for what happened..So he is more angry at himself , and the situation that you are now away from his side.."

"I don't understand . What could he have done , that would caused any of what you all claim to happen.. Were we ? Did I ?" Kagome muttered blindly , trying to understand what she was being told..

"Well Kagome, you see..."

TBC...


End file.
